Resistance is futile
by jisbonshipperat-heart
Summary: After Lisbon is forced to admit Jane is attractive things begin to escalate JISBON!
1. Chapter 1

Okay well I just watched this episode and is the one where hightower first arrives on the scene and I noticed the cute Jisbon moment a the end so I expanded from there. Please, if you enjoy it review as they really make my day xxx

**"she's good" Jane said, his mega watt smile flashing. Hightower had just graced us with her presence and I was now feeling ill to the core. She had said she was going to take the Van Pelt - Rigsby situation into her own hands. And whats worse is that she knows that I knew and didn't do anything about it. I haven't exactly made the best first impression. I waited until she was out of earshot before I muttered to myself "dammit".**

"She likes you really, I mean who wouldn't?" he asked. In an attempt to be reassuring he had just sent my head into a spin, I was unconditionally in love with Patrick Jane. Had he just admitted he liked me? Saying 'who wouldn't' is almost the same as 'I do', right? 'I do' had left me thinking of marriage. Jesus I need to get in control of my mind.

"I don't think she does Jane, but you are the boy wonder. You already have her wrapped around your little finger don't you? God I wish I had your charm". I told him, cursing my words as they fell from my mouth.

"So you find me charming Lisbon?" he asked.

"Well, not me myself personally..." I said, my heart not exactly in it. That was probably the most feeble thing I could think of. "But some may say that you have an impish, mischievous, boyish charm, and you most certainly are one with the ladies". Oh my, why was this coming from my mouth I almost felt like putting my head in my hands and crying.

"Thank you Lisbon. I never thought you saw me in that way". He said his voice becoming deeper and flirtatious.

"I... Uh...". I closed my mouth and the draw that I was attempting to bury myself in. I made a break for the door, realising that this action was pointless, as his couch was situated much closer to the door than my desk.

"Resistance is futile" he told me, blocking the door by spreading out his limbs into a star shape.

"Please Jane, I want to get home". I said brusquely, pushing his arms out the way, I noticed how pleasantly muscly they were.

"Not before you admit it". He instructed me bluntly.

"Admit what?" I asked innocently.

"Admit that you find me attractive" he said.

"No!" I told him. Instead of retreating and looking hurt he grabbed my hand and pulled it behind my back so I couldn't move.

"Didn't mom always tell you not to lie" he said cockily.

"As a matter of fact she told me not to take crap from any guy, and I count this as crap!" I shouted. But I realised my anger only proved that he was right, mom always did tell me not to lie.

"Yes..." I murmured gently.

"Yes what?" he asked cheekily. He knew I hated it when he made me point out the obvious so really this was exploitation.

"Yes I think you are attractive" I told him through gritted teeth.

"Now say it like you mean it, put in some raw emotion". He teased.

"Jane, I think you are very attractive despite the fact that you are a manipulative pain in the ass! How was that?" I asked.

"Hmm, I was hoping more for a compliment than an insult actually" he said tightening the grip on my hand so I was pulled closer to him.

"Patrick Jane, you are incredibly attractive and any woman could be lucky to have you". I say. Knowing that the words spewing from my mouth are all true.

"Well you should consider yourself lucky then" he told me, leaning down to plant a kiss on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Well maybe I couldn't leave it as a one shot so I'm going to continue. I kinda had a dream about what would happen next, as odd as it sounds I hope you enjoy it.

It was like I was on a roller coaster, I had left my stomach behind my when his lips first touched mine. It was as if an electric current passed through him into me and I couldn't help but shudder pleasantly. I closed my eyes and let his tongue explore my mouth. It was searing hot as it gently wrestled with mine, interlocking then releasing. He ran his hands up and down my spine causing me to shiver further, almost to the point where I was shaking. He found the ribbon at the top if my blouse and undid the bow leaving it to pool around my chest.

I had to stop. Hightower was next door. Jane looked puzzled, using his best puppy dog eyes against me.

"not here, not now" I told him. Doing up my blouse. Frankly I was embarrassed that I had freaked out but I wasn't going to let him see that. I just stood close to Jane, inhaling in short breaths, trying to remember his scent. It was clean and soapy, yet also like pine and athletic.

"Come to mine, later" I told him. He simply nodded and I began to feel nervous. No snide remarks or sarcastic comments, no beaming smile, or airy laugh. He took my hand in his and led me round to my desk to pick up my brief case.

"I'll leave just after you and meet you at your car, okay?" he said solemnly. To be honest he was as nervous as I was. But he had reason to be, I was just irrationally scared. And it made me more frustrated that this was all I had wanted for half a decade. No other guy would accept me constantly cancelling on him due to work, and even when I was there I was mentally truant. My mind always on other things, work, Jane, mostly Jane. But I came to the realisation that this would be a long serious relationship if it progressed. I'm 39 now, which is not the age for one night stands. My kids should starting school, I should live in a house in the suburbs, my husband should have a high paying job but still be at home to look after the kids. I rubbed my temples in frustration, I had none of that crap. And I wasn't unhappy? Was I?

I walked out of my office briskly, often I was the last person left in the building par Jane. But tonight lots of people were working overtime, hence the precaution that Jane and I had set. I waited for the lift and by the time it had arrived Jane had caught up with me and unfortunately so had Hightower. I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head, neither of us had spoken. My phone buzzed in my pocket causing my leg to vibrate. I glared at Jane, knowing it would have been him that sent the text.

'threesome?'was all that the message read. It brought a smile to my face. He was so in-appropriate. My heart was still racing from our kiss and I was worried that it would all fizzle out by the time we got back to mine.

"Agent Lisbon could you press 2 for me. I need to sort or some paperwork" she said very bluntly.

"Yes mam" I reply.

Hightower walked out of the elevator without so much of a goodbye. God it was going to be a veritable crap storm with her and Jane constantly butting heads, and it was my neck on the line. I missed Minelli. Once again Jane took my hand in his and flashed me a smile.

"still saying she likes me?" I ask him. My words practically dripping with sarcasm.

"still saying I'm attractive?" he said, mimicking my tone of voice.

"the elevators not moving" I tell him. He looked confused for a moment as if he was puzzled how he could be outsmarted by a lift.

"I'll call maintenance" I say picking up the red phone. It rings 14 times before someone picks up. Jane has begun tracing his fingers up and down my spine sending my heart into an unsteady rhythm.

"how may I help you" asks the voice in the end of the phone.

"the elevator is trapped between floors 2 and 1" I tell him.

"ok, sit tight someone will sort it out. Your looking between 2 and 3 hours".

"what?" I screamed at him.

"sorry mam, general working hours are over and I will have to send someone out to fetch you". I slumped down on the floor of the elevator looking defeated. Jane sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. I rested my head on his chest and he pulled his fingers through my hair.

"maybe we won't get the evening we want" I murmur.

"I'm sure we could do whatever you wanted here" he said playfully.

"Jane I'm not having sex with you in the CBI elevator!" I told him regretting my words as they slipped from my mouth.

"woah Lisbon hold on, we haven't even had a date yet. I didn't believe that you would have sex with a guy on the first date, maybe the fourth. This is a side of you I have never seen before.". He said almost laughing, I wasn't exactly being sexy.

"kiss me?"I ask him.

"that I will do my dear" he said leaning and placing his lips on mine. We must have been kissing for about 40 seconds and as soon as we stopped I gasped for breath, my lungs tingling.

"I've been waiting for this moment for 5 years". I said, hoping I wouldn't freak him out. He looked pensive and ran his hands through his perfect blonde curls.

"Paper frog?" he asked.

"Paper frog" I confirmed. He smiled at he and I kissed his jaw.

"do you know what, I'm glad I waited its all worth it"I said. Wanting to spend the rest of these 3 hours next to him. He picked up strands of my hair and began to plait them, I laughed gently at how it tickled. He undid the back of my top again and I began to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"I give in, you're just too beautiful" he whispered in my ear.


End file.
